Endless March
by Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon
Summary: "Apa sebenarnya sensei tidak bisa bermain piano?" ia masih diam. "Kalau tidak dijawab, artinya benar, ya?" ia masih diam, lagi. "Nama depan sensei siapa, ya?" tentu Kakashi masih diam. Pertanyaan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya! "Halo? Sensei dengar tidak?" Kakashi segera menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan malas. Dasar guru yang menyebalkan!


**Endless March**

**By Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto for Naruto, Mayu Sakai for Rockin' Heaven.**

**Pair: KakaSaku.**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama.**

**Warnings: OOC Maybe, Typo(s), AU**

**NB: Di cerita ini, Sakura tidak mengetahui nama depan Kakashi, makanya ia hanya memanggilnya **_**sensei**_** ataupun hanya Hatake**_**-sensei**_**. Namun di cerita tetap di sebutkan nama depan Kakashi, karena menurut saya agak janggal jika menggunakan Hatake.**

**Lalu, mengenai lagu-lagu yang disebutkan, saya tidak tahu apakah itu benar atau tidak. **_**Basically**_**, ini cerita berasal dari **_**short story**_** di manga 'Rockin' Heaven', jika anda pernah membacanya.**

* * *

Ino mendengus. "Dasar kejam, aku tidak diluluskan lagi!"

"Sama Hatake-_sensei_ ya?" Tanya Hinata pelan. Tenten mengangguk cepat.

"Aku juga sama. Ia menyuruhku mengulang irama ketiga lebih dari sepuluh kali. Sungguh ketat!" ketusnya. Ino hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang.

"Padahal ia hanya guru sementara, menggantikan Kurenai-_sensei_ yang cuti melahirkan," ucapnya dengan nada kecewa. "Akan menjadi mimpi buruk jika ia dijadikan guru tetap di Konoha."

"Benar, benar!" Tenten ikut menyahut sambil menggigit pipet jus kotaknya."Lagipula, ia tidak pernah memberi contoh, hanya melihat. Apa ia benar-benar bisa memainkan piano, ya?"

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak bisa menyalahkan kedua temannya itu karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama, walaupun ia tidak keberatan jika _sensei_-nya seperti itu. Kesalahannya masih hanya pada not, makanya ia biasa saja. Mengingat seorang Hatake-_sensei_…

"_E-etto_, Sakura-_san_ sedang berada di kelas, kan?" tanya Hinata. Tenten hanya mengangguk-angguk, menyeruput jus kotaknya dengan santai. Ino yang masih mencerna perkataan Hinata langsung setengah berteriak, menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sakura di kelas Kakashi-_sensei_, kan?!"

* * *

Sakura memainkan jari-jarinya di tuts piano itu dengan lihai. Alunan melodi itu terdenganr cukup indah dan wajahnya terlihat cukup serius saat memainkan 'Rachmaninov'. Dalam hatinya, ia sempat mengucapkan mantra berkali-kali.

'_Jangan katakan. Jangan katakan._'

Jari-jarinya terasa sedikit kaku.

"Stop."

Jantung Sakura terasa berhenti sesaat.

"Yang itu salah," suara dingin itu keluar dari mulut pemiliknya. "Ulangi sekali lagi," lanjutnya sembari masih menopang dagunya dan melihat kearah lain. Sakura benar-benar ingin menghancurkan _grand piano_ di depannya ini dan mungkin memukul Kakashi sekali saja. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan lelaki berambut perak ini!

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan wajah tidak percaya. Ia benar-benar yakin bahwa ia memainkan 'Rachmaninov' dengan sempurna! "Tidak ada yang salah dari lagu yang kumainkan," ucapnya tegas. Sedikit adu debat dengan seorang _sensei_ bukanlah hal yang cukup membahayakan, apalagi dengan _sensei_ yang ia tidak ketahui nama depannya.

"Sudahlah. Ulangi saja lagu itu sekali lagi," suara Kakashi terdenganr cukup malas.

"Kalau begitu, coba _sensei_ berikan contoh kepadaku! Bagaimana bisa aku mengerti jika kau hanya bilang 'salah'?"

"Aku tidak mau."

'_Gaaah_! Kami-sama! _Apa salahku untuk semua cobaan ini_?'

Dengan wajah masam dan hati yang ogah-ogahan, ia mengulanginya sekali lagi dan menerima kata-kata itu lagi. _'Stop'_ atau _'Ulang lagi'_, semua kata-kata yang membuat Sakura menahan begitu keras untuk tidak memukulnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang, sempat menoleh ketika ia mendenganr suara buku tertutup dan Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya. "Cukup sampai disini, dan Haruno…"

Sakura yang merapikan kertas-kertas not balok di pianonya hanya menoleh, memasang wajah yang menyiratkan _'Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan,_ sensei,' kepada Kakashi.

"… Kau belum lulus."

Sakura memajukan bibirnya, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan keluar dari ruangan. "Terimakasih, _sensei_."

Setelah menutup pintunya dengan sedikit kuat (ia masih kesal dengan yang tadi), ia menarik nafas panjang lagi. '_Ahaha, sudah berapa kali aku tidak lulus_?_ Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghitungnya_,' batinnya kecewa. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat Hinata, Tenten dan Ino menghampirinya dengan wajah penasaran. Dengan senyum terpaksa, ia menatap mereka sembari menggeleng perlahan, membuat Hinata melihatnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Sakura-_san_, kamu ti-tidak lulus lagi?" ucap Hinata kecewa.

Ino segera mengambil buku lagu yang Sakura pegang, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penasaran. "Aneh. Kenapa si Hatake-_sensei_ terlalu ketat dengan Sakura,ya?" tanya Ino.

"Padahal..." Tenten masih menyeruput jus kotaknya. "Kamu yang paling pandai dengan piano di akademi ini, lho."

"_... Memang sungguh hebat, kalau bisa memainkan ini tanpa kesalahan."_

Sakura tersenyum pahit. "Ah, aku biasa-biasa saja, kok."

"Aduh, aduh! Lagi-lagi kau merendah, Sakura-_chan_!" seru Tenten sembari menepuk bahu Sakura."Kau memang benar-benar pandai, lho!" Tenten mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menunjukkan bahwa ia menyemangatinya. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, terpaksa.

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Sakura-_san_ juga akan dipastikan mengikuti _concour_ selanjutnya, bukan? Kepala jurusan memberitahu kami ta-tadi," lanjutnya pelan.

Lagi-lagi, Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit. Semua orang bahkan teman-temannya ini tidak tahu, kenapa Sakura bisa lemah terhadap Kakashi. _Sensei_ menyebalkan yang pernah ada. Beberapa alasan yang ada.

* * *

"... Karena itulah, Kakashi sangat menentang keikutsertaanmu dalam _concour_ kali ini, Haruno-_san_..."

Minato memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, karena ia bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang penuh dengan arti kata yang bisa disebut 'histeris'. Ia bisa menyiratkan bahwa Sakura benar-benar ingin berteriak namun ia tahu bahwa sungguh tidak sopan berteriak di depan guru. Apalagi, kepala jurusan.

Minato berdehem sekali. "Namun, Kakashi akan memberimu pelatihan resmi sampai batas akhir pemilihan," lanjutnya lagi. Ia bisa melihat bahwa wajah Sakura benar-benar histeris sekarang. "Jadi, kau bisa menunjukkan bahwa kau mampu mengikuti _concour_ kali ini."

Sakura tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya. Apa Minato-_sensei_ gila? Ia akan dibiarkan berdua dengan orang ini? Lelaki heterokimia yang aneh, menyebalkan dan mungkin sinting ini? Padahal pertemuan di kelas itu pun sudah banyak sekali!

Ia juga bisa melihat kebiasaan Kakashi menopang dagunya, menatapnya dari ekor matanya dengan datar. "Jangan melarikan diri, ya."

"_Jangan melarikan diri_, _ya._"

Sakura menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu kok, _sensei_," tekan Sakura.

Minato hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah heran. Ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, bukan? "Baiklah. Karena itu, Kakashi, tolong ambil alih selanjutnya," ucapnya sembari membuka pintu ruangan guru. Kakashi masih duduk di kursinya.

"Baik."

Sesudah pintu itu tertutup, Sakura bisa merasakan bahwa suasana menjadi hening. Ia menelan ludahnya, menatapi Kakashi yang sekarang bangkit dari kursinya. Kakashi juga merapikan buku lagunya. Sesaat ia sudah berdiri, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan tatapan horror.

"Haruno."

Sakura sontak terkejut dan memasang posisi kuda-kudanya. "Y-ya?"

"Apakah kamu..." Ia terlihat sedikit ragu, "Menikmati bermain piano?"

Sakura diam. Ia tidak tahu jawaban apa yang pas dan memenuhi _mood_ Kakashi. "Hah? Err, soal itu..."

Melihat respon Sakura yang kaku, Kakashi menghela nafasnya panjang.

'_Apa maksudnya dengan itu_?!' batin Sakura kesal. Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan berusaha menghilangkan kekesalannya. Ingat beberapa alasan kenapa Sakura lemah terhadap lelaki ini?

Lelaki ini... Seperti mempunyai mata dan telinga, yang seperti bisa melihat segalanya. Padahal semua orang bahkan para guru tidak menyadarinya. Namun Kakashi tidak bisa ia bohongi. Dengan upaya apapun, ia tidak bisa membohongi Kakashi yang dengan mudah dapat melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

"_Matte, matte_. Jadi kau akan mengikuti latihan tambahan setelah kelas selesai?" tanya Ino tidak percaya. Tenten bahkan menunjukkan wajah syok, sedangkan Hinata hanya biasa saja. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Err, ya..."

Tenten terlihat bersemangat. "Latihan tambahan itu... Seperti melakukan hal yang khusus, ya?" tanyanya penasaran.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, menggigit pipet jus-nya. "Ah, tidak juga. Hanya 'Itu salah' atau 'ulang sekali lagi' seperti biasa, kok," ucapnya. Sakura bisa merasakan perbedaan aura dari Tenten dan Ino. Ia bisa melihat wajah kasihan mereka dari balik punggungnya.

"Err, kedenganrannya parah..." ujar Ino tidak percaya. Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil, karena ia bisa menduga bahwa latihan tambahan itu hanya seperti biasanya. Setelah berpisah dari ketiganya karena waktu sudah 25 menit lagi ke latihan tambahan, ia segera pergi ke luar ruangan dimana terlihat pepohonan rindang tumbuh.

Sedikit jongkok, ia melihat-lilhat kembali kertas not balok lagunya. '_Kali ini_, _akan kubuat _sensei_ memujiku_!' batinnya. '_Apa temponya kunaikkan sedikit_?_ Hmm_...'

Tiing. Sakura mendenganr suara tuts piano. Ia segera berbalik, mengintip dari jendela. Ia tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya ketika ia bisa melihat Kakashi yang menekan salah satu tuts piano tersebut. Hei, ini pertama kali ia melihat Kakashi menyentuh piano tersebut! Sebuah keberuntungan jika ia bisa melihat Kakashi memainkannya!

Namun keberuntungan Sakura memudar ketika ia melihat figur _sensei_-nya menghampirinya, menatapnya dari balik jendela dengan tatapan heran.

"Sedang apa?"

Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. "Ahaha... Ti-tidak..."

Kakashi menatap Sakura datar, sempat tahan melihat Sakura tanpa berkedip lalu tersenyum palsu. "Bagus sekali jika kamu mempunyai semangat untuk berlatih, Haruno," ia segera melihat jamnya. "Walau masih 20 menit lagi, kita mulai sekarang saja, ya."

'_Gawaat_!'

* * *

'_Sialan. Kupikir dia akan mulai berbicara...'_

"Salah. Ulang lagi bagian yang tadi."

'_... Dia malah kembali menyebalkan seperti ini!'_

Sakura berhenti memainkan pianonya. Jari-jarinya masih sedikit kaku, dan ia menatap ke arah Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak melihat dirinya bermain piano tadi. Bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui kalau ada yang salah jika ia tidak mengamati bagaimana cara dia bermain tadi?

Dasar mata heterokimia sialan.

'_Lebih baik aku yang memulai pembicaraan_,' batin Sakura. "Kenapa _sensei_ tidak pernah bermain piano, sih? Kan aku ingin mendenganrkan _sensei_ bermain," ujarnya dengan nada penasaran, menatapi punggung Kakashi.

Kakashi masih diam membisu.

"Apa sebenarnya _sensei_ tidak bisa bermain piano?"

Ia masih diam.

"Kalau tidak dijawab, artinya benar, ya?"

Ia masih diam, lagi.

"Nama depan _sensei_ siapa, ya?"

Tentu Kakashi masih diam. Pertanyaan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan sebelumnya!

"Halo? _Sensei_ dengan tidak?"

"... Kenapa..."

Sakura sedikit senang karena akhirnya Kakashi merespon, walau responnya hanya sebuah tarikan nafas panjang dengan wajah malas. Namun, nafasnya tercekat ketika respon Kakashi benar-benar tidak ia duga sama sekali.

"... Kenapa, Haruno tidak bermain dengan serius?"

Kali ini Kakashi yang menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penasaran. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

'_Ah, ia mengetahuinya..._'

"Bukan hanya sekarang, di kelas kau juga begitu," Kakashi mengamati kertas not 'Rachmaninov' dengan seksama. "Walau sekilas kamu terlihat memainkannya dengan indah, tapi rasanya itu semua seperti hanya formalitas."

'_... Ternyata dia memang menyadarinya.'_

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menunggumu agar kau menyadarinya sendiri, Haruno," Kakashi menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kecewa. "Tapi dari awal kamu sudah sadar, kan? Kamu menghindar untuk larut dalam lagu," lanjutnya. "Apa yang kamu takutkan?"

Mereka berdua saling tatap menatap. Sakura segera melihat ke arah lain, setengah membuka mulutnya. "A..."

"...?"

"... Aku tidak mau."

Kakashi menepuk kepala Sakura dengan buku lagunya. Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan histeris. "_Sensei_!"

"Jangan bercanda!" Kakashi terlihat semakin tidak sabar. "Ayo katakan kenapa!" pintanya lagi tidak sabaran. Sakura memasang wajah cemberut, tidak ingin menatap Kakashi tepat di matanya.

"Ha... Habisnya..." ia mengusap kepalanya pelan, "Aku malu kalau bermain piano dengan penuh perasaan!"

Krik.

"... Hah?" Kakashi menatapnya tidak percaya. "Masa, kamu baru bilang begitu setelah masuk ke sekolah musik?"

"Ha-habisnya..."

Sakura kembali diam. Kata-kata yang ingin ia keluarkan kembali ia telan.

"Hmm? 'Habisnya...' apa?" ulangnya lagi. "Jangan setengah-setengah, Haruno."

Akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Ia menggerakkan tangannya, menyiratkan kepada Kakashi untuk mendekat agar ia bisa berbisik. Kakashi tidak tahu mengapa ia harus seperti itu, karena mereka hanya berdua di ruangan ini. Namun akhirnya ia membungkuk sedikit, menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura dan membiarkan gadis berambut _pink_ itu berbisik di telinganya.

Suasana kembali hening, dan kembali rusuh.

"Ditertawakan teman sekelas waktu SD?!"

"Maaf, deh, kalau alasannya konyol!"

Kakashi diam, menunggu Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya. "La-lalu... Karena orang di sekitarku selalu memujiku karena aku bermain piano tanpa memikirkan apapun..." matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "A-akhirnya aku terbiasa bermain seperti itu," ucapnya lagi. "Sebenarnya, aku tahu bahwa itu tidak boleh, ta-tapi..."

Sakura mengusap matanya yang sudah meneteskan air mata. Ia tahu bahwa alasan konyol itu benar-benar tidak mendukung perlakuannya yang seperti ini. Sedangkan Kakashi, hanya bisa menatapnya dengan kasihan. Ia membuka dan mengepalkan tangannya, ia menghela nafasnya.

"Apa boleh buat," Kakashi memegang bahu Sakura pelan. "Haruno, berdirilah."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak dengar?" ulangnya lagi. "Berdirilah."

Sakura segera bangkit dari kursinya, melihat Kakashi yang duduk di depan piano itu dengan cekatan. Tanpa ia duga, seorang guru sementara yang tidak ingin memberikan contoh kepada murid- akhirnya memainkan piano pertama kali di hadapannya.

Kakashi terlihat ragu, namun ia akhirnya memainkan 'Islamey' dengan cara yang sangat berbeda dari Sakura. Ia terlihat menikmati memainkan lagu itu, sampai-sampai Sakura bahkan kecanduan mendengarkannya. Kakashi memainkan lagu itu, seakan membelai kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Siapa bilang ia tidak bisa memainkan piano? Malahan, ia memainkannya dengan sangat profesional!

Setelah lagu itu selesai, Kakashi menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega, namun Sakura tidak melihatnya. "Aku bisa mengerti perasaan Haruno," ia merapikan buku lagunya. "Aku juga pernah tidak bisa bergerak, karena aku terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain."

Sakura menerima buku lagunya, masih menatap Kakashi dengan terkesima. "Teknik memang tidak bisa menipu. Tapi, bukan hanya itu yang penting dalam musik," lanjutnya lagi. "Latar belakang lagu, perasaan pembuat lagu,dan perasaan orang yang memainkannya. Kalau tidak ada itu semua, tidak ada artinya kita memainkan lagu itu, bukan?"

'_Walau sejelek apapun itu..._'

Sakura menggenggam erat buku lagunya. Ia menatap sinis Kakashi. "Kau tidak akan tertawa kan?"

Kakashi _sweatdropped_. "Hah? Soal apa? Tidak kok."

"Apa aku juga boleh melakukannya?"

Kakashi menatapnya heran, lalu tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

'_Apa aku boleh mempercayaimu, _sensei?"

* * *

"Aah, lagi-lagi Hatake-_sensei_ tidak meluluskanku!"

Matsuri meremas buku lagunya dengan kesal. "Dasar kejam."

"Hatake-_sensei_ tidak kejam, kok!"

Matsuri melihat ke arah Sakura yang dengan senang hati berlari kecil ke arah ruangannya. Semenjak hari itu, Kakashi mulai menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang ia sukai. Lelaki berambut perak itu mulai memaparkan senyuman di wajahnya, membuatnya merasa cukup rileks belajar denganya.

* * *

"Apa _image_ lagu ini?" tanya Kakashi. Dengan semangat Sakura menjawab.

"Pegawai yang hampir telat, makanya tempo lagu ini cepat!"

Kakashi hanya bisa _sweatdropped_.

* * *

Sakura memainkan lagunya dengan lincah. Ia sangat menikmati permainannya hingga ia merasakan tangan Kakashi menghentikan pergerakan tangannya.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru, perlahan saja. Ulangi sekali lagi dari baris kedua."

Dan Sakura hanya manggut-manggut saja.

* * *

"_Sensei_, boleh kulihat tanganmu?"

Kakashi yang sedang membaca not lagu di bukunya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak mengerti dari balik kacamata bacanya. Sakura menunjukkan telapak tangannya kepada Kakashi. "Seperti ini! Boleh?"

Dengan wajah mengerti, ia segera menunjukkan telapak tangannya. Sakura segera mendekatkan tangannya agar bersentuhan dengan tangan Kakashi. Ia mengamati perbedaan panjang jari, dan besar tangan yang Kakashi punya.

"_Sugoi_! Pasti enak, ya, mempunyai tangan seperti _sensei_! Pasti bisa sampai dari do ke fa oktaf..."

Kakashi tertawa mendengar komentar Sakura.

* * *

Ino berjalan di koridor untuk menemui gurunya, Asuma. Menurut Asuma, permainan pianonya sudah mulai bagus dan mungkin akan di rekomendasikan untuk ikut _concour_. Tapi ia tahu bahwa permainan Sakura lebih hebat dari dirinya, walau mungkin yang ia dengar dari Sakura bahwa ia harus mendapat latihan tambahan dari Kakashi adalah hal yang buruk.

Suara piano. Islamey. Ia bisa mendengarkan permainan piano Islamey dari balik ruangan 7. Bukankah itu ruangan Sakura dan Kakashi? Ia tersenyum mendengar permainan Sakura. Siapa dengar bahwa ia bisa memainkan lagu lebih hebat dari waktu itu?

Mungkin latihan tambahan Kakashi berhasil, eh?

* * *

**Tanggal pelaksanaan: X Maret**

**Lokasi: Hall tengah, Teater Seni Yamato**

**Daftar peserta dari tiap sekolah terlampir**

**Maki Himura  
Kelas 3 jurusan piano, Sunagakure**

**Sakura Haruno  
Kelas 2 jurusan piano, Konoha**

...

"Sakura," panggil Kakashi. Sekarang ia cukup _familiar_ untuk memanggil Sakura dengan nama depannya. "Coba lihat ini. Karena belakangan ini kamu sudah bermain dengan cukup bagus, jadi para _sensei_ lain langsung setuju ketika aku merekomendasikanmu ke _concour_..."

Sakura melihat kertas putih di tangannya.

'_Senang, sih... Tapi_..."

"Takut?"

Dalam hatinya ia langsung mengiyakan dugaan Kakashi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa. "Ahaha, aneh ya. Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah gugup..."

"Aneh?" Kakashi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, kok. Kamu akan dilihat banyak orang, wajar saja jika kamu gugup, Sakura," ucapnya. Perkataannya sedikit meyakinkan Sakura.

Kakashi tersenyum kearahnya. "Tenang saja, ya? Karena aku akan menemanimu."

Sakura menatap Kakashi dengan mata membulat dan pipi yang memerah.

_Goosebumps. Goosebumps. Goosebumps._

Sakura segera merapikan buku lagunya dan menutup wajahnya, sementara Kakashi sedang merapikan _grand piano_ yang tadi mereka gunakan. Ia terlihat tersentak. "Oh, iya..."

"... Kenapa, _sensei_?"

Kakashi terlihat merenung.

"Tidak, lupakan saja."

* * *

'_Lombanya besok, ya..._' batin Sakura sembari melihat pemandangan di luar jendela. '_Latihan sepulang sekolah juga akan berakhir hari ini_,' pikirnya lagi.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Ia bisa melihat Tenten dan Ino berlari ke arahnya. Sepertinya adegan ini pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, hanya saja tidak ada Hinata di sana. "Sakura! Dengar! Barusan kami dari ruang guru. Katanya, begitu selesai semester tiga... Hatake-_sensei_ akan pindah ke Otogakure!

'... _Apa_...'

"Dia cukup terkenal saat ia masih sekolah," lanjut Ino. "Katanya, dia berhenti menjadi pemusik karena kecelakaan saat ia masih muda..."

'... _Maksudnya_...'

"Pantas saja ia tidak terlihat seperti seorang pengajar," tutur Tenten. "Hei... Sakura? Sakura!"

Kaki Sakura seakan bergerak sendiri. Ia segera berlari ke arah ruang 7 dengan cepat. Ia bahkan hampir lupa memegang erat buku lagu ditangannya. Sesaat ia bisa melihat ruangan itu ia langsung membuka pintunya dengan keras, cukup membuat Kakashi menatapnya heran. Ia terlihat sedang mempersiapkan pianonya.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Waktunya belum-"

"Kau akan berhenti setelah semester tiga? Apa itu benar?"

Kakashi menatapnya datar, lalu menghela nafasnya. "Informasinya cepat menyebar, ya."

Sakura merasakan bahwa matanya mulai berair. "Ka-kalau begitu... Aku tidak akan ikut _concour_!"

"Apa? Sakura-"

"Kau tahu bahwa aku takut sendirian!" teriaknya. "Selain itu, bukankah kau berjanji akan menemaniku?! Tapi kenapa..."

Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Kakashi yang tersirat bahwa ia tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Sakura mau. Sakura sedikit terisak, mengusap matanya dengan baju seragamnya. "... Lebih baik, aku pulang saja."

"Sakura!"

Sakura berlari keluar ruangan. Kali ini, ia benar-benar lupa akan buku lagunya.

'_Padahal, aku yang tidak bisa bermain di depan orang-orang ini mulai berpikir bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja, kalau _sensei_ bersamaku_...'

Ia memeluk lututnya erat. Sekarang ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, menatap ke arah buku lagunya yang di antar Hinata tadi. Ia cukup beruntung, karena Kakashi menyuruh Hinata untuk mengantar buku lagunya.

'_Ia mendapat kecelakaan, ya_?_ Apa mungkin luka di matanya_?' pikirnya. '_Ketika ia memainkan 'Islamey' pertama kali, ia selalu melihat ke arah tangannya_...'

Suara Kakashi terngiang di kepalanya.

"_Apa boleh buat."_

"_Aku juga pernah tidak bisa bergerak."_

Sakura memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat.

* * *

"Ah, Sakura!" teriak Ino. "Kenapa kamu lama sekali? _Concour_ akan segera dimulai, tahu!"

Sakura tersenyum palsu. "Hahaha, _gomen_..."

"Ayo ke ruang latihan! Hatake-_sensei_ menunggumu dengan wajah menyeramkannya!" tukas Tenten cepat. Senyum Sakura menghilang dari wajahnya, dan ia mulai berjalan cepat ke arah ruang latihan. Ino memanggil Kakashi yang sedang menunggunya di ruang latihan dengan wajah sedikit panik.

"Hatake-_sensei_! Sakura sudah datang!" panggil Ino. Kakashi menoleh dengan cepat, lalu menatap ke arah Ino dan Tenten.

"Baiklah, _arigatou_," ucapnya pelan. "Sekarang kembali ke kursi penonton."

"_Hai_!"

"Semangat, Sakura!" teriak Tenten dari jauh. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup, lagi. Meninggalkan keduanya di dalam tanpa kata sedikitpun. Kakashi menghela nafasnya dengan lega. "Sudah kuduga kau akan datang, Sakura."

Sakura tidak menjawab saat figur itu mulai beralih untuk pergi. Melainkan, ia menarik lengan baju Kakashi, membuat Kakashi menoleh ke arahnya. "_Sensei_..."

"Ya?"

"... Apa kau... Ketakutan juga saat bermain piano saat itu?"

Kakashi _speechless_, menatap Sakura yang sekarang memasang wajah serius kepadanya. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan kanannya. "Takut sekali, sampai-sampai jariku gemetaran. Aku khawatir..." ia menatap Sakura dengan lembut. "Aku khawatir, jangan-jangan sudah berbeda dengan yang dulu."

Sakura tersenyum. '_Tapi, akhirnya _sensei_ memainkannya untukku, kan_?'

"Aku akan berjuang... Jadi, _sensei_ dengarkan, ya."

"Haruno! Diharap untuk pergi ke sisi panggung!" panggil seseorang berambut pirang yang ia duga sebagai operator kepada Sakura.

Sakura menggangguk cepat. "_Hai_!"

"Hei, Sakura? Akan kuajarkan teknik rahasia yang akan membuat penampilanmu bagus."

"Teknik rahasia?"

Kakashi menarik Sakura agar mendekat, berbisik di telinganya. Pipi Sakura terlihat memerah, ketika ia mulai berjalan menuju sisi panggung. Ia membungkuk kepada para hadirin dan juri, dan berjalan ke _grand piano_ dan duduk. Berusaha untuk rileks, ia menyentuh tuts piano itu pelan. Lalu, jari-jarinya memainkan piano itu dengan lembut, dalam beberapa not ia mainkan kuat. Ia menutup matanya, menikmati permainannya sendiri. Ketika jarinya berhenti, ia masih menutup matanya. Ia takut dengan respon mereka.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan ketika mendengar suara beribu tepuk tangan untuk dirinya. Sakura menatap para penonton dengan heran. Perasaan senang muncul, dan ia tersenyum lebar. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk dengan cepat. Ia sempat menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang juga bertepuk tangannya dari studio.

"Sensei curang! Sempatnya mengatakan hal itu tepat sebelum aku tampil!" omel Sakura dengan wajah cemberut. Kakashi hanya tertawa.

"Haha! Jangan marah dong!" elak Kakashi. "Lagipula, kamu jadi bisa memainkannya dengan baik kan?" godanya sembari mengangkat dua jarinya membentuk tanda _peace_. "Karena itu kan, lagu cinta," lanjutnya, membuka tangannya lebar untuk menerima pelukan hangat dari Sakura.

"Cobalah memainkannya sambil memikirkanku."

Sakura yang masih menikmati pelukannya sempat protes karena Kakashi mendongak, "Oh iya, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa menjalani hubungan jarak jauh."

Krik.

"Hah?"

"Kamu harus segera ikut denganku pindah ke luar negeri."

Sakura menatapnya horror. "Apa?!"

Kakashi tertawa melihat ekspresi Sakura yang tiba-tiba berubah. "Yah, karena aku masih punya banyak waktu, akan kubuat kau belajar keras, Sakura!"

"_Sensei no baka_!"

Ternyata, _sensei_-nya ini akan selalu menemaninya. Seperti apa yang ia ucapkan waktu itu. Walau pada akhirnya, Sakura-lah yang menemani _sensei_-nya.

* * *

**Mind to RnR? **


End file.
